<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哈利波特AU】大雪天就要吃火锅啊 by Guinevere960717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814334">【哈利波特AU】大雪天就要吃火锅啊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717'>Guinevere960717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哈利波特AU】大雪天就要吃火锅啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“圆佑呀。”文俊辉把羽毛笔盖起来，满意地举起羊皮纸欣赏自己刚刚“创作”的占卜学作业，“雪天就要吃火锅啊。”</p><p>       “不吃辣，不吃海鲜，不喝酒。”全圆佑把书合上，摘下眼镜揉揉眼睛。</p><p>       “容易。我们拿你的大坩埚做鸳鸯锅吧？”</p><p>       “水禽？”全圆佑吃惊地睁大眼睛，“你要到哪里去抓？”</p><p>       一旁的徐明浩终于憋不住了，哈哈地倒到金珉奎身上，金珉奎被碰得在羊皮纸上划了一道口子，唠唠叨叨地掏出魔杖，“哥呀，就是一半辣一半不辣的，鸳鸯不是一对一对出现的水鸟嘛。”</p><p>       本来专心致志给扫帚抛光的权顺荣听到有人怼全圆佑，终于逮着了机会，趁乱伸过扫帚杆捅捅全圆佑的腰，还不忘补上一句“全圆佑是傻子”。全圆佑拍开扫帚杆，敏捷地跳过沙发背还击，权顺荣刚把全圆佑推倒骑在他身上准备挠他痒痒，就被崔胜澈一把拎了起来。</p><p>       “要吃就快点去厨房偷材料啊。我和圆佑去洗锅吧？”尹净汉终打着哈欠半闭着眼睛爬了起来。</p><p> </p><p>       第一次吃火锅的权顺荣觉得非常神奇。他托着圆鼓鼓的脸颊专心致志地注视着咕嘟咕嘟冒出来的泡泡。</p><p>       “诶，两边不是一起冒泡噢。”</p><p>       “呀，这个肉变颜色了。”</p><p>       “全圆佑你说话呀！”他伸手往后一推。</p><p>       “知道了知道了，”全圆佑正小心翼翼地翻给烤肠刷油，想要听到文俊辉说的“爆开的声音”。“知道火锅里最好吃的是什么肉吗？”</p><p>       权顺荣开始猜，“五花肉?”</p><p>       “是老虎的肉噢。”全圆佑压低嗓音，神神秘秘地凑到权顺荣耳边。“我们顺荣不是老虎吗？切成这样的肉片放进去会很好吃吧？”说罢还伸出魔杖戳了戳他的脸颊，“这里的大概尤其香吧？”</p><p>       “讨厌鬼。”权顺荣咕哝了一句，“哥，这个熟了吗？”</p><p>       “熟了熟了，”文俊辉没回头，“这个一放下去就熟了。倒是土豆粉要多煮一阵。”</p><p> </p><p>       “呀，把火弄左一点。”</p><p>       “应该放在中间啊。”徐明浩举着魔杖喷射出小小的蓝色火焰。</p><p>       “什么呀！这边已经没有水了。”金珉奎开始唠叨了，“看看，你自己看。这肉已经变黑了，还怎么吃啊。”</p><p>       “我就是说要在这里点火呀！”</p><p>       “那你要早点这么说嘛！”</p><p>       “还怪我?是你自己听不懂啊！”</p><p>       “啊，真是！”</p><p>       “97亲故们吵架咯，”权顺荣嘴里还鼓鼓囊囊地塞着年糕，“哥，你看他们吵架。”</p><p>       “你快闭嘴吃吧。”一直在给弟弟们下肉的崔胜澈终于发话了，“这半天你除了吃也没干什么。”</p><p>       “我加油打气了。”权顺荣又转过身去戳全圆佑，“快来吃啊，你在干什么呢。”</p><p> </p><p>       全圆佑看着文俊辉熟练地把一个烤肠穿起来递到他手里，露出一点孩子气的笑容。他过去没什么机会在外面吃饭，更别提这种街头小吃。他幸福又珍重的神态把文俊辉也逗乐了——谁知道全家的大少爷在这里举着一纳特一根的烤肠像是捧着匈牙利树蜂的龙蛋呢。</p><p>       “快尝一口，”文俊辉已经把自己的烤肠吃了一半，“它现在好脆。”</p><p>       全圆佑张开嘴巴的一瞬间，听到了权顺荣叫他的声音。他正要应声，一个戳击准确地落在他腰侧。他本来就只是半蹲在地上重心不稳，正中痒痒肉的突然攻击让他一时没有防备——</p><p>       咚！</p><p>       全圆佑摔倒了。他还没尝上一口的烤肠从手里飞了出去，落到了堆放着旧窗帘、灰尘满满的墙角。</p><p>       “呀！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”全圆佑的手剧烈地抖动起来，“权顺荣！”</p><p>       一脸欢快的小仓鼠懵在了原地。全圆佑的怒吼爆发后，要不是火锅还不知死活地“咕噜噜”冒着泡，这屋子就安静得如同空无一人。本来他还夹着一块沾满糖粉的年糕准备喂给全圆佑，可是突然对他而来的怒气吓得他连筷子也没拿稳。那块热腾腾、黏糊糊的年糕就掉在了崔胜澈的左手上。崔胜澈一直又是拌调料又是给尹大爷夹菜，忙前忙后刚坐下准备吃上两口，就被狠狠烫了一记。崔胜澈嘶声痛呼，本来一心一意吃着拉面的尹净汉也跟着吓得精神起来，掏出魔杖对着崔胜澈发红的手背念“清水如泉”，这期间还不忘瞥了权顺荣一眼。虽然他没说一句话，权顺荣还是读懂了他眼神里的脏话。</p><p> </p><p>       “权顺荣。”全圆佑把那根已经灰头土脸如同储藏室里老鼠的烤肠用两根手指捏着举到他面前。“吃掉。”</p><p>文俊辉慌了，凑过来拽了拽全圆佑的袖子，轻声说他还有很多偷偷冻起来的肠，还可以再做的。全圆佑没应声，不轻不重地把文俊辉推到了一旁。他表情冷得像冰，好像下一秒就要掰开他的小嘴，把那根满目疮痍、命途多舛的烤肠硬塞进去了。放在平时，权顺荣会觉得这是个玩笑，可是现在他一点也笑不出来。他害怕又委屈，不知不觉眼泪就在眼眶里打起了转。</p><p>“不许哭！”全圆佑的语气强硬，“快点。”</p><p>“你们都欺负我！”权顺荣“哇——”地放声大哭，放下碗蹬蹬地跑出了斯莱特林的公共休息室。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑气定神闲地把那根已经气息奄奄的烤肠放进一旁的纸袋，从从容容地坐在权顺荣刚才的位置上，拿过权顺荣的碗筷捞起坩埚里的蔬菜来，已经看不出一点刚才凶神恶煞的样子。</p><p>“哥，”徐明浩忍不住开口了，“不去追一下？”</p><p>“一锅吃的放在这，他五分钟之内会回来的。”全圆佑一幅胸有成竹的姿态，掏出怀表放在桌子上，“真香啊。”</p><p> </p><p>       五分钟过去了。权顺荣没回来。</p><p>       “我下去看一看吧？”崔胜澈叹了口气起身，又被尹净汉拽着坐下了。</p><p>       “顺荣又不是傻子。不回来就是回格兰芬多那边了。”尹净汉悠闲地说，“再说，你去看又有什么用。”</p><p> </p><p>       十分钟过去了。权顺荣没回来。</p><p>       “你看着。”金珉奎趴在他耳边悄悄地说。“圆佑哥这十分钟就吃了两口肉一口菜。他马上就坐不住了。”</p><p>       全圆佑终于站起身，投降似的把权顺荣乱丢在沙发上的斗篷拿起来，又摘下自己衣帽架上的大衣下楼了。</p><p> </p><p>     权顺荣脚下已经堆了一排大小不一的雪球。他哭着下了楼又不愿抛弃火锅，干脆蹲在门外墙根下一边团雪球一边接着哭。他过于迟缓地想起自己走得太匆忙，连外套都没拿。他已经冻得打了五个喷嚏，手也冰凉通红。他赌气地想着，如果大家都不来找他，就让他像麻瓜童话里卖火柴的小女孩一样，在这里孤独地死去吧。他不怎么爱吃烤鹅，于是就想象自己划燃最后一把火柴时面前出现了冒着热腾腾白气的火锅。想到这里他又鼻子一酸抽噎起来，一屁股坐在地上，小小的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒砸进雪里。</p><p>       “炮弹真不少啊。”全圆佑拎着斗篷在低头看着他。</p><p>       权顺荣觉得自己很没出息，因为他抬起头看见全圆佑的第一反应是，全圆佑在白雪地里一身黑大衣真是太帅了。他在这一瞬间突然对纯血至上论产生了一点不可思议的认同感，随后他意识到这就是刚才非要逼自己吃掉那根肮脏烤肠的恶人。他扭过头不看全圆佑。</p><p>       “对不起。”全圆佑蹲下来试图道歉，“我的演技好像又过火了。”</p><p>       ‘“走开。”权顺荣还在抽抽嗒嗒，嘴唇冻得发白，话也说不利索了，“咱俩完了。”</p><p>       “你上次还说孩子跟我姓。”全圆佑把斗篷给权顺荣披上系好，没遭到太多有效反抗。“怎么，这次想赌上你自己了？”</p><p>       “全圆佑！”权顺荣把手缩进斗篷大喊，“你滚开！”说着就探出发红的小肉手捡起一个雪球丢过去。</p><p>       “哎，别闹了。”全圆佑躲了一下，把权顺荣的手包进自己的手里。“你再不回去火锅就被金珉奎吃完了。”</p><p>       权顺荣真的动摇了。但是他绝不能轻易作罢，否则全圆佑下次还会欺负他。他把另一只手猛地塞进全圆佑的领子里，意外地被全圆佑按住，然后贴得更靠胸口了一点。</p><p>       “你已经失去王子nim的心了。”</p><p>       “那我要怎么挽回呢？”全圆佑单膝跪下来，用歉疚的眼神注视着他。</p><p>       权顺荣脸红了。外面太冷了，他决定宅心仁厚地放全圆佑回去。</p><p>       “抱我起来。”权顺荣小声说，“腿麻了。”</p><p>       全圆佑还是没忍住亲了一下权顺荣的脸颊。真可爱。他想。</p><p> </p><p>后记：</p><p>       权顺荣擦着眼泪看着除了底料已经不剩什么的坩埚，觉得自己又要哭了。</p><p>       “怎么办啊！都怪你！”权顺荣推了全圆佑一把。全圆佑在一边笑得都快流眼泪了。</p><p>       “哥回来啦，”徐明浩举着可乐欢快地说，“刚才圆佑哥捞了很多你喜欢的，现在应该正好能吃啦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>